


Bake and Craft

by LaughsAndHi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, karasuno's first years, they craft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughsAndHi/pseuds/LaughsAndHi
Summary: The one in which Yachi crafts, Hinata bakes and the other first years gets dragged along.Or the first years makes gifts and bake a cake for Sugawara's birthday. (Thats it, literally)
Kudos: 25





	Bake and Craft

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! (waves a hand awkwardly)
> 
> Ehm, so this is my first fanfic and the first time I've written anything that's not for school (or som like journaling or really bad poetry and this document exist on my computer with the titel "Apparently I write now?"). This idea just would not leave my mind. I had the first part of the summary and nothing else so this fic went trough a few changes whilst i was writing it. Anyways, I hope you like it, also I sort of vaguley exist on twitter under @LaughsAndHi. English is also not my native language and though I'm pretty good at it my mind just can't figure out the difference between 'to' and 'too'.
> 
> That's enough rambling from me and like i said earlier: I hope you enjoy this!

Yachi have always been artistic. She’s been drawing and painting all her life. Most recently she’s been trying her hands at crafting and as soon as Hinata found out he insisted on joining her.

The first time he came over he brought with him some homemade bread and a cake and Yachi had never tasted anything so good in her life before. After that it was a no brainer for them to hangout at Yachi’s a few times a month in order to craft and bake. 

Then Kageyama started to wonder what Hinata was doing on those days and he was subsequently invited (forced) to join them in their creative adventures. After Kageyama joined it was only a matter of time before the other two first years joined them with Yamaguchi dragging Tsukishima along.

That’s how they’ve all (minus Hinata) ended up in Yach’s room. The floor of which is currently covered in craft supplies. 

They had all recently found that Suga’s birthday was coming up and Yachi and Hinata immediately decided that they needed to surprise him with a cake and gifts. So they decided that all of them would each make a crow plushie and then together they’d make the cake (Hinata would bake it and they’d all help decorate).

Yachi and Hinata were the first ones finished with their crows and as soon as Hinata as done with his he rushed into the kitchen to get started on the cake. Whilst Hinata did that Yachi helped the other first years.

“How did you do that stitch again? The one were you have a continuous line of stitches.” Yamaguchi asked and held up his needle towards her.

“Like this.” She answered and showed him on a piece of scrap fabric.

“Ahh, thank you!”

The ones that needed most help with their crows were Yamaguchi and Kagayama. Tsukishima was weirdly good at crafting but refused to answer when she asked how. Yamaguchi later told her that “Tsukki used to make dinosaur plushies” when they were kids.

When they all were done with their plushies the cake had cooled down enough for them to be able to decorate it and of course they decorated it as a crow. 

“So who’s bringing all this to practice tomorrow?” Hinata asked.

“It’d probably be easiest for Yachi, since it’s all already here.” Tsukishima said in answer and all of the boys turned to look at her.

“I... I mean, I guess... yes it probably is” she stammered in response “But I’ll need help carrying some of it”.

“Kageyama can do that” Hinata offered.

“What? Hinata why not you?” Was the response from Kagayama to that.

“Well why not you? We’re all going to have to arrive early tomorrow anyways to be able to surprise him.” Hinata counters “This means you two Tsukki, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima only sighed at that whilst Yamaguchi nodded enthusiastically.

“Fine” Kageyama finally said. 

After this conversation was over and the others left Yachi to her own devices, of course they all helped clean up before they left.

The next day, the day of Suga’s birthday, arrived and they all came to practice extra early in order to make sure they’d be the first one there. Yamaguchi had managed to get Tanaka to let him borrow the key to the clubroom so they could all set up the cake and gift properly.

As soon as Suga arrived they all sang happy birthday and crowded him in a group hug. 

“We have gift for you!” Hinata exclaimed. “Even Tsukishima helped! Oh and we also made cake!” 

“I can see that” Suga said laughing at Hinata who was practically vibrating with excitement.

“Well go on then! Open it!” Hinata pushed an placed the gift bag in Suga’s hands.

“I will! Calm down!” As soon as he opened the gift bag he saw the five plush crows and looked a bit confused but happy.

“It’s baby crows from the baby crows.” Yachi explained hesitantly.

“ I love it!” Suga laughed. “This way I’ll be able to have you all with me wherever I go!”

After that they had Suga cut the first piece of cake and the rest of the team also joined in. Each one taking a piece and compliment the first years on how good it was. The rest of the day was spent in high spirits.


End file.
